In composite manufacturing, particularly in the aerospace industry, very large high-performance composites are used to prevent a point of weakness from forming between two smaller fused composites. These large composites however, often require large autoclave curing to achieve desired properties such as a high glass transition temperature (Tg) and compression strength.
Composites may be manufactured using either dry fiber material or “prepreg” fiber material (pre-impregnated fiber reinforced with a resin system). Using dry fiber material has many benefits, including lower cost for required capital equipment, improved breathing of trapped air, removal of volatiles, and improved compaction with only atmospheric pressure. However, dry fiber layup and infusion is messy, inefficient, and may produce composites with lower strength and toughness. Conversely, prepreg fiber material may be used. Prepreg fiber material has superior composite properties with increased toughness and strength, but does not allow for breathing, contains more undesirable volatiles, requires more rigorous processing conditions to achieve high performance and thus can be quite costly.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved fiber-reinforced polymeric composites which includes the benefits of fiber-reinforced polymeric composites produced from prepreg fiber and dry fiber infusion.